The present disclosure relates to email messaging on computer systems, and particularly to performing predefined actions based on events scheduled in a user's calendar application upon receiving inbound email messages.
Many people commonly use email for communicating digital messages. As such, there are a great many different types of email applications available for users. Some of the more well-known email applications include those known under the trademarks MICROSOFT OUTLOOK and GMAIL, but most email applications offer a wide variety of features for users in addition to the typical send/receive capability.
One such feature is the “autoreply” feature, which is particularly useful for letting all senders know that the user is currently not able to respond to the incoming email messages. With this feature, the user manually creates the body of an “autoreply” email message. The body may comprise text indicating, for example, that the user cannot currently reply to incoming email messages personally. In some cases, the text may also indicate when the user expects to be able to respond to incoming emails. The user also creates a rule within the context of the email application that defines how incoming messages are to be treated. Thereafter, in accordance with the rule, the email application autonomously sends the autoreply message to the sender each time it receives an inbound email message.